Unresolved Tension
by make-x-applesauce
Summary: Reid is displaying a special hostility to his fed up boyfriend, and Morgan's idea for a solution rather pleasantly slips from his control. Morgan/Reid. Oneshot. Slash. Smut.


**A/N: Wrote this after looking at clips from "Painless" and various graphics of Morgan/Reid and I just couldn't sleep without getting this out of my head. Even it was verging on 1:00 A.M. Ah well, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Shameless Smut!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor Criminal Minds.**

**_Now on with the show!_**

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan sat inside of his apartment, a clear bag sitting next to him on the maple end table, the contents of it something Derek was heavily pondering about.<p>

He had visited a sex shop out of curiosity and had ended up buying a vibrating dildo.

Now honestly, Derek would never put anything down _in_ there. It wasn't intended for him, but for Spencer.

For the last few weeks, Reid had been considerably grumpy, snapping at anyone who attempted to ask what was wrong. He was normal during cases, but after hours he was extremely irritable, barely showing any attention to his concerned boyfriend. When Morgan tried to talk, he simply dismissed him. It was a unique frustration, unlike Spencer being upset over stuff like getting a joke played on him, or getting angry during a case he connected with and no one understood, or even not having any coffee one morning.

._._._.

_"Hey baby you wanna go grab some lunch in a little while?"_

_"I already ate, thanks," Spencer said, half focusing on the question while keeping his eyes on the book he was reading._

_"Yeah, breakfast."_

_Spencer said nothing for a moment. "It was a big breakfast."_

_"No, it wasn't. I watched you eat two bagels and a cup of orange juice," Morgan said with a smirk._

_"Everyone else did too," Spencer said with a conversational tone, continuing to flip the pages._

_._._._._

He had become so irritated at this attitude he had gone so far as staying at Penelope's for a few hours on weeknights until he knew Spencer would be asleep.

It was obvious Spencer was suffering from sexual frustation. Some _severe _pent up sexual frustation. There was virtually no other explanation.

And he displayed the _most_ bitchy, most smart ass attitude to Morgan, and Morgan alone.

They hadn't done anything together in over a month. Literally nothing. No talks, no hand holding, no hugs, no kisses, and _especially_ no sex.

And frankly, Derek did not want to put up with this any longer, and eventually came down to somewhat drastic measures.

Maybe something a little different in the bedoom was what Spence needed.

So back to the apartment. Derek sits for a few more minutes, before getting up, turning off all of the lights in the house, except for a dim glow in his bedroom, and lays on the bed, patiently waiting for his bad-tempered lover.

Ah, damn.

He had completely forgot.

He had to go pay his cell phone bill before 12:00 tonight.

He checked his watch. 11:47.

Morgan swore to himself as he threw his jacket on and whisked through the front door.

...

Spencer Reid walked lazily inside the house, throwing the keys on the mahogany end table after angrily closing the door.

He sighed heavily, removing his jacket and going into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

It was surprisingly quiet, he thought. Much too quiet. Usually there's some music blasting from the bedroom, or the sound of a game on the television.

Well, well, Derek wasn't here.

_And where the hell would he be anyway?_ Spencer pondered, preparing his pot of water. It's too late for him to be anywhere but home.

And then he got pissed. Pissed at the thought Derek was never here with him during weeknights. Pissed that the goddamn tea bag kept falling in the goddamn pot.

While he drank a steaming cup of tea, he sat down on the living room sofa, trying to calm his nerves. He noticed a brown bag sitting atop the coffee table and sat down his tea as he reached for it.

"Probably some more of those shortbread cookies. He always gets a bag for himself; can't ever share with me. Never even asked. Maybe I like shortbread cookies too, _Derek."_

He looked inside, made a face, and then pulled the package out of the bag.

"What the hell?"

In his hands, there stood a rather large, gel-like, bright purple vibrator that must have been about 8 and a half inches long. Spencer blushed a deep red as he analyzed it, right to the lifelife head.

He licked his lips briefly, looking at the toy for a few more moments before standing and walking into the bedroom, closing the door, with the vibrator clutched tightly in his hand.

...

He was down to his underwear and socks, laying back agaisnt the soft, red blanket of the bed. He was completely hard after stroking himself for a little over five minutes, thinking blindly of Derek.

He grabbed the lube impatiently from the bedside table, squirting some in his palm and spreading it along the vibrator.

He slid one finger easily inside of himself, moaning softly. His lips trembled as he continued, wishing Derek was with him right then, doing this to him, whispering low into his ear like he always did, those long fingers reaching and touching his most inner walls.

"Yes..."

He inserted a second finger, opening his legs a little wider. He fastened his pace quickly, becoming quite desperate and needy for something much more filling than his fingers.

He stopped after a few more minutes.

He placed the vibrator right at his entrance, circling it tentatively, after a while turning it on LOW, teasing his hole at a slow, steady pace.

He mewled softly, feeling his muscles pulsing, begging to be filled.

He teased his hole until his breathing became ragged and his body began shaking, signaling he couldn't take it anymore.

He gasped, arching into the bed as he slid about 4 inches into him, the sensation making his mind go completely blank.

He breathed heavily at he moved the toy in and out of him, becoming lost in the midst of his pleasure.

And then his cell phone rang.

He ignored it.

It rang twice.

He ignored it again.

When it rang a fifth time, however, Spencer groaned out of frustration and answered it.

_"WHAT?"_

_"Spencer?"_

_... "Derek?"_

_"Hey... uh-"_

_Derek could hear a faint whirring on the other end._

_"H-how long is it gonna be before you get home, you think?"_

_The vibrator then reached Spencer's sweet spot and he had to bite his lips hard to keep from moaning._

_It took a moment to register Derek's question._

_"I-I'm-I'm already- here," he managed._

_"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm on my way home; just had to pay my cell bill- I should be there in about five minutes."_

Derek heard nothing but a louder whir in response.

_"Spencer? You alright?"_

_"Derek..." _His tone was dangerously low, and his breathing was harsh.

Morgan then came to a realization.

_"Spencer, are you-?"_

A loud moan was heard over the phone, and Morgan had to move it away from his ear then.

_"Derek, I need you. I need you here with me now... Please-" _Another loud moan._ "I need your cock."_

Morgan's head was spinning now, due to his heart beating out of his chest at the sound of Spencer begging for him over the phone.

_"I'll be there soon, pretty boy."_

_"Fuck, Derek, I need you. I can't even breathe right now thinking of you... filling me up... touching me-"_

Derek cold hear the loud, wet sound of Spencer stroking himself on the other end._ "F-fucking me until I can't even move," _he whined._ "- m-making me come so hard and so fast-Derek-Oh God,"_

A shivering riff of whimpers snaked through Morgan's ears and went straight down below. It was now impossible to become any more desperate for Spencer's body.

He got up the will to close his phone, stepping harder on the gas, unable to think about anything else.

_..._

Morgan burst through the front door, his jeans already unzipped. He removed his jacket, not even bothering to hang it up, and walked into the bedroom where a moaning, shaking, gasping Spencer was lying beautifully on the bed. He could tell Spencer had been trying not to come by the pace of his hand and the red of his face.

As badly as he wanted to fuck that sweet man, he had to get in a little teasing first.

"We-hell. Hello, there, pretty boy. You're looking a little preoccupied; sure you don't mind me barging in?"

Spencer gave a heavy, aggravated sigh, looking exhausted.

Derek climbed on the bed and moved over him, Spencer immediately removing the toy from his entrance. Derek waited outside Spencer's hot channel, although it was absolutely excruciating not to pound into him right then.

"Take me now," Spencer pleaded.

"You sure? I mean, you didn't even want me near you just a few hou-"

Strong hands took ahold of his hips and forced them forward, sending Derek's length completely inside of Spencer's body.

They both gasped, Spencer shaking terribly before adjusting to the sudden pressure, moving deliciously against Morgan.

Derek's moderate pace was soon abandoned as Spencer's legs tightened around him, groaning from deep in his throat.

They made eye contact, the two both breathing hard as their minds and vision soon filled with colors and various nonexistent shapes.

Spencer almost sobbed at the sudden feeling of loss, but it didn't last too long as Derek thrust back into him with all the force he could possibly manage. He didn't even feel the slightest bit of embarassment as he let out a high cry of ectasy.

Spencer tightened his grip on Morgan's arm as a warm pool of pleasure began to grow rapidly in his lower abdomen, parting his mouth as it threatened to spill out of him.

They moved erraticaly, and soon were not able to move at all, their climaxes rocking them into elysium, Spencer trembling and clenching around Morgan's erupting member.

It was a while before they regained control of their limbs, and Morgan pulled out slowly and fell next to the younger man, unbelievably happy and content.

"If this is what comes from you being in a bitchy mood, then maybe I needa try and get you in one more often."

Spencer took a few more vital breaths before speaking.

"Oh, please Derek, having a person knowingly realizing your attempt to force specific feelings and expecting them to not actually do the complete opposite of your intentions doesn't make any sense whatsoever," Spencer said with finality, rolling over so that his back was facing Morgan.

A slight smile formed across his lips as he closed his eyes and prepared for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love. Just pure love to all of you who read. **


End file.
